As Nas
by Wakisashi Girl
Summary: Turn on the lights, set the table, bring the chairs. Shuffle the cards... Let’s play. The bet is your soul. Light x L
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: **Spoilers **up to** the seventh volume of the manga, as the action is set during that particular (volumes 1-7 ) period of time _(had it been up to me, the DN would have had seven volumes instead of 12 and a different ending)._

**Title: **_AS NAS_

**Main Characters/Pairings: **Ryuk, Rem, Yagami Light x L, Yagami Soichiro (Light's father), Yagami Sayu, Asane Misa; mentions of Misa + Light

**Summary: **_Turn on the lights, set the table, bring the chairs. Shuffle the cards... Let's play. The bet is your soul._ Fighting the temptation might drain all your strength. Is it truly better to comply?

**Rating: **R + NC-17 – that would be M, I suppose

**Status:** Incomplete

**Genre: **Romance/Anxiety/Dramatics

**Warning: **Serious anxiety, both as state and trait. Sexual innuendo – two men having it away with each other. Light being a typical arsehole and a hypocrite as well as a bum bandit. Author's cynicism and obsession with Japanese medieval and Edo history. **English is not my native tongue**.

**Dedication: **to Lena aka Czmadzia – being your friend is an honour.

**Disclaimer:** _Death Note_ does not belong to me. At all.

**Motto:** _The true extent of this morass of mix-ups is marvellous to behold_ (Norman Davies)

* * *

_**As Nas**_

**Shuffling cards**

_**(prologue)**_

Within a lonely, empty world the creatures of the shadows had lived. Their existence was as shallow and colourless as the greyish shadows and darkest night that gave birth to them. They wandered within the blackness that has become their fatherland and trusted friend, living the existence without the end or the beginning, without yesterday or tomorrow, listening to the melody of the vacuum which sung its soundless song above their skulls.

Although they neither had hearts or souls, for the mere need of belongingness they have created their own society and elected the strongest among them for a king of this strange, dark universe. Having the king made them feel secure and gave their existence a meaning it never had before. Then their king has endowed them with the eyes so they could see everything, including the deepest secrets of a living being: the lifespan of the soul. Knowing that their lord trusted them and cared for them enough to bless them with this precious gift, they obeyed him submissively, just as the loyal subjects should. The king commanded them to carry small, black notebooks with them and write down the names they've seen so the being would end its life and follow its destiny to swim in the sea of nothingness. For a brief moment the creatures recognised that in their fleshless hands the immeasurable power lied. Just as if they'd been the king himself. Shortly afterwards they started calling themselves kings, but such name did not seem appropriate: the power was too overwhelming, too great for being given to just a king. Everything around them whispered into their nonexistent ears: _You are gods, not some loathsome, small and insignificant scoundrels_. They liked the reasoning and decided that, in fact, they were gods. The power of shortening someone's life had been constantly at their disposal, they could exist for as long as they wished. They could go wherever they wanted, they could decide about one's perish or make a particular being suffer from long and unfruitful, unsatisfactory, lonely life.

However, as the time went by, they grew bored and felt deprived of the sense of existence: every day seemed to repeat itself in an unbreakable continuum, every life that ceased to exist looked exactly the same, and their fatherland was no more a safe place or private heaven to live your dreams within, but an empty, sterile shell of the world which had nothing to offer. Some of the creatures readjusted their expectations to reality and, consequently, stopped suffering from constant frustration. They started to kill time with games and sleep and soon convinced themselves that it was exactly what they wanted. The others were too afraid of the king to cross any lines. However, one of the shinigamis seemed more an adventure-seeker than an opportunist and refused to accept the status quo. Therefore, he began thinking and came up with the following plan...

"Let's play the game, shall we?" he asked his companions one sunless day.

"I agree – enough of this boredom" the jewellery-headed shinigami stretched and yawned loudly, his spine creaking frighteningly.

"What game should we play then?" voices began to rise, all faces turned towards the skinny, spiky-haired shinigami who spoke first.

Suppressing a triumphant grin, he scratched his head absentmindedly and replied

"Recently, I've learnt a very interesting one. Humans play it quite often and consider it remarkably exciting. What we need is a pack of cards, a table, a few chairs and something what humans tend to call 'dosh' and "chips"..."

"Personally, I believe we need to establish some rules in the first place"

"Oh, this game's rules are quite clear, simple and easy to understand. And, judging from what I've managed to observe, it's incredibly fascinating and generates a lot of emotions"

"Seems something tailor-made for killing the boredom, if someone wants to know my opinion" the one with dark red chaplet necklace curled his fleshless fingers into a fist and grinned.

"Ryuk, explain the rules of this, as you call it, 'game', please"

"Well, first of all..." Ryuk began. As the explanations progressed, many fleshless faces lit up with cruel, wicked grins in appreciation.

"But what entertainment will it be if we are the only ones to play?" the question broke the silence which fell after Ryuk finished his speech.

"No, you misunderstood: he's going to participate in our little game and he'll even be deeply convinced that he's the one who deals the cards and hides all the aces up in his sleeve. You see, this boy is a proud, self-centred lad. He trusts in nothing but his own intelligence and considers himself wiser than all that human mulch he despises of. You know what I mean? Although he actually is incredibly intelligent, observant and bright, he is also selfish, vain and entirely aware of his physical beauty. Moreover, there's another important factor that gives us an advantage: Light's mother and sister worship him and are proud of his uniqueness, call him perfect son and brother, girls at school would do everything just to see him smile at them. Which, undoubtedly, conditions his maladaptive, egocentric attitude. Therefore, I doubt if that brilliant mind of his might prevent his loss"

"How much can one bet in this game, Ryuk?"

"Aw, that's entirely up to your own judgement"

"No limits, then? Sounds very promising... I wonder what may we accomplish by pulling all those strings..."

"Tell us, Ryuk, shall you join us or are you rather going to be a mere observant?"

"But of course I'm going to participate – it was I who made the suggestion of playing this simple yet exciting game after all" the spiky-haired shinigami smiled viciously and chewed the fresh, juicy apple provocatively, giving his companions a naughty look. "I shall be the one to deal the cards and to have a crack at our little prey" he got on his feet, flapped his wings and flew away.

A few minutes later, a black, tin object had been dropped on the grass nearby the school building. Only one of the students noticed its presence.

_The invitation was sent. Splendid. All I have to do now is wait patiently._

_Turn on the lights, set the table, bring the chairs and shuffle the cards. Let the game begin._

* * *

_Additional A/N: they are playing TEXAS HOLD'EM. _


	2. Chapter 1 part 1

**Author's Note: **Spoilers **up to** the seventh volume of the manga, as the action is set during that particular (volumes 1-7 ) period of time _(had it been up to me, the DN would have had seven volumes instead of 12 and a different ending)._

**Title: **_AS NAS_

**Main Characters/Pairings: **Ryuk, Rem, Yagami Light x L, Yagami Soichiro (Light's father), Yagami Sayu, Asane Misa; mentions of Misa + Light

**Summary: **_Turn on the lights, set the table, bring the chairs. Shuffle the cards... Let's play. The bet is your soul._ Fighting the temptation might drain all your strength. Is it truly better to comply?

**Rating: **R + NC-17

**Status:** Incomplete three more chapters (each divided in two parts) in progress

**Genre: **Romance/Anxiety/Dramatics

**Warning: **Serious anxiety, both as state and trait. Sexual innuendo – two men having it away with each other. Light being a typical arsehole and a hypocrite as well as a bum bandit. Author's cynicism and obsession with Japanese medieval and Edo history. **English is not my native tongue**.

**Dedication: **to Lena – being your friend is an honour.

**Disclaimer:** _Death Note_ does not belong to me. At all.

**Motto:** _The true extent of this morass of mix-ups is marvellous to behold_ (Norman Davies)

**

* * *

**

**The King of Diamonds and the King of Clubs**

_**(chapter 1 - part 1)**_

_Per aspera ad astra_ (Lucius Annaeus Seneca)

Inside the school building, in one of the classes, the teacher was in the middle of a history lecture, telling his students about Toyotomi Hideyoshi. Most of his auditorium was already half asleep, only a few of the students seemed to pay attention to the teacher's words. The best and the most intelligent one pretended to be listening as well, although his thoughts wandered elsewhere... He knew all about Toyotomi clan, more than his teacher intended to tell, actually. Probably even more than the teacher himself knew. Moreover, he always considered Toyotomi Hideyoshi's life story rather inspirational: despite being a son of a poor _ashigaru_ (the lowest class of _bushi_, neglected and despised by the others) and having the nickname _Kinoshita_, not only did Hideyoshi manage to rise in military ranks, but also to become one of the most famous Japanese dictators and head of _bakufu_ after Oda Nobunaga had been murdered.

The student's name is Yagami Light. A long, long time ago his mother told him that his name was meant to signify hope and joy his birth brought to their family.

As a matter of fact, his knowledge was far above the level expected of an average high school student. He didn't even have to study much: his intelligence, excellent memory and cognitive curiosity were more than enough to become the best university student and a famous scientist or a brilliant businessman afterwards. Was he afraid of anything? Although his appearance and aura of confidence said otherwise, within his heart lived a terrible, soul-consuming anxiety of becoming a meaningless, insignificant follower of the schemata and daily inhaler of routine, another words: yet another suit-wearer, a standard member of Japanese society. He acknowledged the fact that he fulfilled his father's expectations and that his mother considered him a shining diamond of the future, and that his sister thought that he was the wisest person in the entire world, but... With the exception of his father's, those opinions did not count much. It wasn't difficult to impress those you surpass without even lifting a finger, after all. What he needed was a challenge, a final and definite test of his both intellectual and social abilities and skills, something more demanding and enthralling that the usual school tasks which could only confuse the stupid and the average! And so on that day he looked out the window both in vain search for the answer to his prayers for meaningfulness and deliverance from impending boredom that made his brilliant mind fall asleep...

_I cannot stop thinking... How sad and pathetic this reality of ours has become. This whole world is rotten... Just like wood eaten by borers, it slowly turns to dust. No one seems to care, no one wants to think about tomorrow anymore. What the majority of people my age think of is pleasure and entertainment. Honestly, no sense of responsibility not only for their own lives, but no consideration of others' wellbeing and world's future, obligations and setting an example. _Per aspera ad astra_, the Romans used to say... Alas, there's nothing left of their wisdom and logical reasoning. We could learn so much from them: the clarity of the law they've established, the organisation of society, the military system. Our nation used to have so much in common with them – our ancestors were brave, fearless, capable of making quick and right decisions... Yes, the _bakufu _knew what was best for people, its members had will and ways to protect the simpletons from their own mistakes..._

And just as he said it within the depths of his mind, he saw something more than unusual.

Something thin and black had been falling graciously from the sky. _Impossible. Someone must have dropped it by chance. Yes, that must be it: it's the only reasonable explanation. _Notebooks do not fall from the sky, no matter what colour their covers might be.

_Clap._

It just lay there, on the grass, so peacefully as if being unnoticeable, as if purposefully displayed for his eyes only, visible due to the sole reason for him to see it, to acknowledge its existence, tempting him to pick it up from the damp, green surface and open it, leaf through its pages, maybe even read it secretly?

As the lesson ended and classroom door finally opened, he did his best to hide the curiosity rising in him, and walked slowly to reach the school surroundings, cautious not to increase the speed of his steps. Pretending to watch the clouds drift through the immeasurable bluish lands of the sky (he knows that the colour he sees is just an illusion, the wave of light being reflected), he picked the notebook from the grass absentmindedly, but careful not to draw attention of his classmates to himself.

As soon as the door of Yagami house closed behind him and the outside world stopped bothering him, demanding his attention, a small sigh of relief escaped his mouth. Upstairs in his room he began to study the mysterious item that was hidden in his briefcase up until now.

The fonts seemed hilarious, the colour of the cover more ridiculous than creepy, and the things written inside (supposedly being a kind of user's manual) nearly made him laugh his lungs out. Therefore he decides to put it aside and makes a mental note to throw it away in the morning.

But as the sun rose, his decision changed.

The days went by, flowing with the golden sunrays of spring, the trees bloomed and life kept going on. Each moment was similar to the others, but Light's curiosity was awake and grew.

_Maybe I should try to use it... But there must be an opportunity, a good moment, a reason. Am I... becoming a murderer? No, I must not think that way. The world is rotten, its wounds suppurate and the best way to treat this illness is to burn them. The pain, infection and odour will cease, the body will be healthy... What should I do? These are lives! _

_And what did Otoharada Kurou do to deserve his existence? Nothing. He threatens others, and I am the only one capable of stopping him._

His hand moved by itself, writing down the culprit's name.

The second judgment was much easier: being a witness of a crime strengthened Light's determination and the voice in his mind spoke louder: **/Kill him! Kill this worthless, loathsome animal wearing human's body as disguise.../ **

_Of course I will. Even if it means me losing my mind, my heart and my sanity. I cannot decline – I am the only person suitable for such mission. I am a son of the chief detective of NPA, I know more about law and justice than any average citizen._

_Change the world. Make it a better, safer place. Logical, predictable, like ancient Rome, like medieval Japan... The dream come true._

Another one bit the dust, and the names kept multiplying.

**/-Ha-ha, told ye he would think that way! Wonderful, now we may enjoy our little charade... Let's see what his reaction will be if we expose him to a different sensor.../**

**/- Bringing it in for four days./**

**/- Raise to eight days./**

**/- Call./**

"Hey, Light! You coming or not?" he heard someone call him from behind his back. It was Hyorita Kenji, student rated second (behind Light) in their class.

"Yes, Kenji, I'll be with you shortly" he replied with a small sigh, pretending to adjust his right sock and shoe. After a few more seconds, he straightened and walked, unhurriedly, in their direction.

All the way home he kept pretending to listen to the conversation his classmates were having, occasionally uttering a monosyllable or two, accordingly to the prosody of the speech. Buried deep in his own thoughts, Light kept wondering what other kind of power – if any – this black notebook might possess.

He entered home and took his shoes off, only to be noticed by his mother, who came into the hall saying "Welcome home" and smiling expectantly. Light, already knowing what she'd been waiting for, handed her a piece of paper and, not listening to her apprising him, he announces that he's going to study and shall not be bothered.

_I already_ _have what I want._ Taking the notebook out of the drawer, he sat at his desk and began to read the words he already knew by heart.

**/Looks like you're having fun with it/**the voice spoke out of nowhere, loud, clear and seemingly amused.


	3. Chapter 1, part 2

**Author's Note: **Spoilers **up to** the seventh volume of the manga, as the action is set during that particular (volumes 1-7 ) period of time. Had to cut this chapter into smaller parts, as it grows longer and longer...

**Title: **_AS NAS _

**Main Characters/Pairings: **Ryuk, Rem, Yagami Light x L, Yagami Soichiro (Light's father), Yagami Sachiko (Light's mother), Yagami Sayu, Asane Misa; mentions of Misa + Light, and Sayu Light (aye, you're reading it right!)

**Summary: **_Turn on the lights, set the table, bring the chairs. Shuffle the cards... Let's play. The bet is your soul._ Fighting the temptation might drain all your strength. Is it truly better to comply?

**Rating: **R + NC-17

**Status:** Incomplete

**Genre: **Romance/Anxiety/Dramatics

**Warning: **Serious anxiety, both as state and trait. Sexual innuendo – two men having it away with each other. Light being a typical arsehole and a hypocrite as well as a bum bandit. Author's cynicism and obsession with Japanese medieval and Edo history. **English is not my native tongue.**

**Disclaimer:** _Death Note_ does not belong to me. At all.

**Motto:** _The true extent of this morass of mix-ups is marvellous to behold_ (Norman Davies)

* * *

**The King of Diamonds and the King of Clubs**

_**(chapter 1, part 2)**_

_Per aspera ad astra_ (Lucius Annaeus Seneca)

"The term 'fun' is not appropriate, shinigami – because shinigami is who you are, right?" a delicate, all-knowing smile curved Light's lips as he looked at the thin, pale creature dressed all in black, strange clothes, a leather belt hanging down on his narrow hips.

**/You're not afraid of me, boy?/ **the black winged creature said, slightly surprised

Light suppressed a pitiful smile that tried to force itself on his lips and instead locked his pupils on shinigami's gloving yellow orbs.

"As a matter of fact, I'm not. I was expecting you, for I need the answers to some questions arising in my mind"

**/What on earth makes you think I'll be willing to answer your questions, human?/**

"The fact that you have brought this notebook..." Light placed his right palm on the aforementioned object "...to this world, and, consequently, my possession"

**/I haven't brought it to you, boy. I just dropped it because of my carelessness. The place it landed on didn't matter/**

"What did matter, then? Tell me, shinigami..."

**/Entertainment/**

"Oh, entertainment? Interesting..."

**/Ku-ku, what a self-assured young man you are, Yagami Light/**

"You'd be surprised if I told you what reasons do I have for it, shinigami Ryuk"

**/Well, well, you humans are very interesting race! I think we're going to have so much fun together, right, Yagami Light?/**

"Perhaps... But fun is secondary to the responsibility for this world each one of us, humans, is supposed to carry upon his shoulders. But many of us forgot about it – they do not care if what they do is right or wrong, they only care about their own pleasure and comfort. So you see, Ryuk: someone must teach the rascals a lesson and take the kind-hearted under his custody – lead them, support them, protect them. My father used to say that if one's complaining about status quo, one should take the matters into his own hands. This is a mission, shinigami, not a joke "

**/A mission, huh? I wonder whether you got such attitude from that father of yours, whom you praise so much... If you consider your actions as going along the principles he taught you, why don't you just go and talk to him about your ideas?/**

"My father must not know about it – he... he wouldn't understand, he would tell me to stop. As far as I admire him and his sense of responsibility, his honesty and veracity, he is far to simple-minded to understand my reasons"

As if being in a trance, Light continued:

"I've always wanted to change the world, only I did not know how or in what way. And when I've learnt what needs to be healed, I found myself far too weak to even start. But now, Ryuk, the fate has given me the tool. A sword to fight the pollution in this world, a blade to eliminate the evil and the numb, the liars and the thieves. Moreover, the tool demanded – no, pleaded to be used. And I, in my kind-heartedness, agreed. This notebook has become a loyal servant of mine – no, not of mine. Of the whole human kind. It's like a sword and a shield combined – the most perfect weapon in the entire universe. Metaphorically and literally: heaven-sent"

**/But you shouldn't think it will earn you a ticket to Heaven... Neither to Hell. You'll die as everyone else and I'm not going to tell you how long do you have, but there's no obvious explanation of what shall happen to you** **after your life ends/**

"Who would think about it in the times like these?" Light laughed and ran his long fingers trough his fringe. "But will my soul be taken or my life cut short if I use this notebook more than a specific number of times?"

The sihinigami shook his head.

**/No, the notebook belongs to this world now and, unless you decide to give it away, to you. And I will stay with you as long as you'd be using Death Note/**

"Thank you, I shall keep that in mind"

* * *

As the week went by, Light had discovered something interesting. One day, back at home, he switched his small TV and a computer on.

"Come here and see this for yourself" he told the shinigami, pointing at the computer screen in his room.

**/What is it I'm supposed to see, Light?/**

"At first I couldn't believe it" Light replied, his eyes fixed on the internet browser "But when you type 'KIRA', many sites of this kind start popping out of nowhere"

**/Ku-ku, is this another one of your tricks, Light?/**

"Oh no, not at all – it's just the proof of the fact that this world needs a guardian" Light's smile grew broader as he spoke "People are starting to get the message"

**/Ooh, are you thinking what I think you're...?/**

"Exactly..." Light began, only to be interrupted by the words coming from the TV. His face pales, his eyebrows knot as he listens to the broadcasted message.

"So the police think that they will catch me red-handed? This man, this pathetic scoundrel dares to threaten me?!? Me? I'll show what power I possess, you lousy blight!!!" His hand moved almost by itself when he wrote down the name of Lind L . Tailor...

And as he watched the dead body fall from the chair, he could hardly hide his triumphant smile.

"_Now I know where you are from, you despicable murderer"_ the different voice spoke _"For this news was broadcasted in one region of Japan only. I will hunt you down and make you pay for every one of your crimes. The man you've killed was just a decoy, and as I'm not dead yet, I presume you cannot kill me with your will only. You need to see my face, Kira. And when you will, you shall see the face of justice"_

"You're wrong, L. You are no justice – you're standing in it's path and, sooner or later, it is you who shall be eliminated" Light hissed through his clenched teeth, his face pale, eyebrows knotted, fingers clasped tightly on his pencil. "I have to think it over, Ryuk" he said, turning to the shinigami, who stood behind his back, watching the whole scene with a viciously amused expression on his face. "I will win this, no matter what it takes"

* * *

He did as he stated, and for the next few days his attention seemed to be fully focused on school and studying. However, as he leafed through any newspaper or a magazine, he came across an article about Kira...

Even now, while sitting on his windowsill...

"Onii-chan, why did you lock the door?" a high-pitched voice asked from behind the oaken barrier.

The hazelnut-haired boy, as if abruptly awaken, hurriedly shoved the black notebook into the top drawer in his desk.

"Oh, it's you, Sayu... I'm sorry, I was changing my clothes and that's why the door was locked" Light replied, letting his sister in. "Can I help you with something?"

"Yes, my maths homework" the black-haired girl smiled pleadingly, holding her notebook and handbook in outstretched hands "Quadric equations, actually"

"Really, Sayu, you should be able to solve such problems by yourself" Light scolded his sister, shaking his head in disapproval.

But he helped her anyway, making sure Sayu wouldn't come too close to the drawer which was serving as a temporary hiding place for the Death Note.

Sayu, on her behalf, preferred to watch her older brother and listen to the prosody of his speech, instead of paying attention to the explanations he was giving her. She just pretended to. Seriously, why struggle and force yourself to understand the incomprehensible, if there was always Light who could solve all the puzzles for her? Sayu loved to watch her brother move, brush his fringe from the immaculate forehead with his long fingers, write down the mysteriously looking numbers which made sense to him only... 'Had he not been my brother, I would've fallen in love with his good looks, his incredible intelligence and his overall perfection... No wonder all the girls in his school give him hungry gazes... God, what am I doing! I'm drooling over my own older brother!' she finally reprimands herself, shaking off her innocent fantasies and straightening in the old-fashioned wooden chair Light seems to fancy so much. 'But why doesn't he have any bad habits, like leaving dirty socks on the floor for example? It always makes me look as a black sheep of the family...' is her last thought before they hear the doorbell ring and their mother calling them for dinner.

'**Ku-ku, humans are such interesting creatures... Who would have supposed that his sister thinks about him in THAT way! Another unexpected advantage'**

* * *

"You look troubled, father. Is there a new case you're working on?" Light made a short pause in the consumption process to ask the middle-aged, black-haired man a question.

Yagami Soichiro gave his son a thankful look: Light is the only person in the family who can truly understand the difficulties and the meaning of his work.

"Yes, and a very complicated one" Soichiro sighs, his tiredness weighing down on him. "It's just what the chief inspector's life is like, I suppose" he smiled weakly, brushing his wrinkled forehead with his palm.

"I wish I could help you with it... I would gladly..." Light added, putting his chopsticks on the empty plate in front of him. "Thank you for the dinner, mum" and as he climbs the stairs, he turns around and says "I'll be cleaning my room from this day forward". When his mother gives him an incredulous look, he smiles warmly "Guess it's time for me to learn to take care of myself, I'm not a little boy anymore"


	4. Chapter 1, part 3

**Author's Note: **Spoilers **up to** the seventh volume of the manga, as the action is set during that particular (volumes 1-7 ) period of time _(had it been up to me, the DN would have had seven volumes instead of 12 and a different ending)._

**Title: **_AS NAS _

**Main Characters/Pairings: **Ryuk, Rem, Yagami Light x L, Yagami Soichiro (Light's father), Yagami Sachiko (Light's mother), Yagami Sayu, Amane Misa; mentions of Misa + Light, and Sayu Light (aye, you're reading it right!)

**Summary: **_Turn on the lights, set the table, bring the chairs. Shuffle the cards... Let's play. The bet is your soul._ Fighting the temptation might drain all your strength. Is it truly better to comply?

**Rating: **R + NC-17

**Status:** Incomplete [three more chapters (each divided in two parts) in progress

**Genre: **Romance/Anxiety/Dramatics

**Warning: **Serious anxiety, both as state and trait. Sexual innuendo – two men having it away with each other. Light being a typical arsehole and a hypocrite as well as a bum bandit. Author's cynicism and obsession with Japanese medieval and Edo history. **English is not my native tongue**.

**Dedication: **to Lena – being your friend is an honour.

**Disclaimer:** _Death Note_ does not belong to me. At all.

**Motto:** _The true extent of this morass of mix-ups is marvellous to behold_ (Norman Davies)

* * *

**The King of Diamonds and the King of Clubs**

**_(chapter 1, part 3)_**

_Per aspera ad astra_ (Lucius Annaeus Seneca)

The notebook's matrix emitted a bluish glow, which was the only light in the unfurnished room. The walls, painted all in white, were bare and cold: no pictures, no framed photographs, no bookshelves. However, tons of aforementioned paper objects laid open or piled up around the extremely dear, customised notebook. Its owner remained within the range of shadows and only his hand, firmly holding a spoon, appeared and disappeared in the somewhat lit area, as it took the cake from a porcelain plate, piece by piece. Fingers of the other hand moved by themselves, tapping on the keyboard and occasionally stroking the touchpad. Raven-black hair, uncombed but clean, overshadowed a pair of ink-black, thoughtful eyes, covering the pale forehead with a messy fringe. Shadows rested underneath those intelligent eyes, being an obvious symptom of the chronic insomnia.

The owner of the notebook was seated on the floor in the most awkward of possible positions: crouching, toes curled and holding onto the carpet's shag, shoulders bent in the horseshoe's shape, head hidden between them, neck stretched to the limits of its capacity. It all gave and overall impression of an experienced, mature vulture, waiting for a good opportunity to snatch the prey from the lion's claws.

The melody of Sting's _Every Breath You Take_ broke the silence. Two slender fingers pressed the key carefully and the slightly hoarse, low voice spoke:

"Hello"

"_Good evening, L, it's Yagami Soichiro, the chief inspector of the NPA speaking"_, came from notebook's loudspeakers.

"Good evening, Yagami-san. How may I help you?"

"_I would like to discuss the hypothesis about Kira that you've previously mentioned"_

"Please wait a second, Yagami-san, I will switch you on the headphones, it'll make it this conversation much easier for both of us, to say nothing of discretion" L replied and performed the aforementioned action.

"_What interests me the most is why do you suspect this man of being a student? Because, personally, I don't think that the student would be mature enough to come up with such a complex plan, considering all possible consequences and methods to defend himself if necessary"_

"Before I answer your question, Yagami-san, I have to know how much I can rely on our mutual cooperation"

"_As far as I am concerned, I am ready and willing to continue this investigation until the person responsible for those horrible crimes shall be found and sentenced" _

"I appreciate your dedication to the cause, Yagami-san, but do you have any subordinates you may rely on, whom you can trust?"

"_I don't know. Perhaps two or maybe three of them, but I doubt if I'll be able to convince more people to help us... Many had already handed me either their requests for reassignment, or a straightforward resignation",_ the tried and worried voice of the chief inspector replied.

"Yagami-san, you are the man of incredible honesty and admirable sense of justice – I admire that. Therefore I will tell you: I've asked FBI for help", L said, chewing a fudge.

"_Oh... Am I to understand that you do not trust me, detective?"_ – there was pain and obvious disappointment in Yagami Soichiro's voice, and, despite all subconscious and conscious defence mechanisms L possessed, those words, that tone and the image of tired policeman's face made L feel somewhat guilty.

"Well..." L hesitated for a brief moment before answering, "I do not trust anyone, but if there were people whom I would trust eventually, your name, chief inspector, would've been the second one on that short list"

"_And who's name would've been first, if I may inquire?"_ , Yagami Soichiro questioned sarcastically.

"Watari's" came a short reply.

"_It's quite understandable"_, chief inspector laughed at his own suspiciousness, somehow relieved beyond words.

"_But L... what shall we need FBI's services for?"_, chief inspector protested after regaining his breath. _"Don't you find NPA reliable enough? Is there anything that they can do which he cannot?"_

L sighed, staring at the data displayed on the computer screen and thoughtfully picking his nose. "As I've previously told you, chief inspector-san, our suspect is, presumably, a Japanese citizen, most probably from the town you're living in to be more precise. Therefore, judging by his actions and estimating the amount of confidential information he possesses, isn't it reasonable to assume that he might infiltrate your forces? In my opinion, asking the FBI for help was more than advisable"

"_If you put it that way, L..."_ on the other side Yagami Soichiro sighed heavily, wiping a few droplets of sweat from his forehead. _Those discussions with L and listening to his reasoning_ _will not do any good for my mental and physical health_, he thought to himself.

"Have a good rest, Yagami-san. It is going to be a long day tomorrow. I'll contact you in the morning" L said in a reassuring tone.

"_But how long are you planning to cooperate with them?"_ Yagami Soichiro's worried voice asked.

L rolled his eyes, took a deep breath and replied:

"As long as it shall be necessary, inspector-san"

"_I'm afraid you're being extremely enigmatic, L"_

"Love me, love my flaws", said L, sticking his tongue out to lick the whipped cream off the strawberry sundae.

"_Sometimes I wonder why I even thought of letting you in on this case..."_ Yagami Soichiro hissed through his clenched teeth.

"The solution to your dilemma is quite obvious, inspector-san: you need me because I'm the best"

"_Are you really that vain, L?"_

"By no means, Yagami-san! I'm only being logical"

The receiver fell out of Soichiro's suddenly stiff fingers and the connection was broken.

* * *

Being followed is never a pleasant thing to experience, and if it happens on the crowded street with plenty of people of all ages walking and running in all possible directions, one might consider oneself reacting in a slightly psychotic manner. So when it happened to Light, at first he felt ridiculously exposed and had to remind himself of the fact that all the circumstances actually gave him advantage: it was quite nice to know that the black, hideous shinigami who seemed to be glued to his back had finally proved himself useful. 

"I truly appreciate your concern, Ryuk", Light said, trying to express his so-called gratitude with a minimum amount of words.

**/Ku-ku, I'm not concerned, not in the least, believe me! I'm not on anyone's side, I just hate the feeling of being stared at, that's all. I feel uncomfortable, although I realise that he can't see me/**

"Well, either way, I appreciate" said Light dryly, running his long, shapely fingers through his fringe, which earned him at least a dozen adoring glances from blushing schoolgirls on the street. He did not pay attention to any of them, though: although being overly popular with ladies, he did not consider purposeless romancing worthwhile.

**/What I would be grateful for is the explanation of how are you going to get rid of this 'supervisor' following you, eh, Light?/**

"Ryuk, you're asking the most unnecessary questions in the entire universe..." Light sighed, putting one of his hands in to the pocket in his leather jacket and extracting a small bunch of keys out of it. Using one of them he opened the door of his family's house and entered.

As soon as the door to the Light's room closed, Ryuk started talking again.

**/I asked about your plans because I actually can offer you something that might be a solution to all your problems.../**

"Including the one with L?" Light inquired, scrutinizing Ryuk's face, eyes narrowed, fingers entwined.

Ryuk snorted loudly and produced a sarcastic laugh.

**/Ku-ku, who do you take me for, a common swindler? Of course it is a splendid, all-inclusive type of remedy!/**

"Tell me more about it, then. I'm all ears" Light made himself more comfortable in his computer chair.

**/Well, a shinigami and a human who had come into possession of a Death Note can make a deal. Currently, to use the Death Note successfully, you must know the person's face as well as the name, right? No use seeing the face if you cannot find out what the lad's name is... But if we made that deal, you would be able to tell the person's name immediately after you see the face. Therefore, if you saw L – who's appearance is not known to you – you'll immediately realise that this person before you is actually the one you wish to eliminate/**

"That indeed sounds interesting. But how would that be possible?"

**/We could trade eyes and you would be able to see what I see... To put it simply, you would be using my kind of sight, the eyes that may look far behind the horizons the human eye can identify.../**, Ryuk's voice became dreamy and suggestive.

* * *

_**/Wonderful! Now's when the fun starts, I presume/**_

_**/Stop making a coffeehouse, if you please/**_

_**Alright, alright, I'm sorry! Ahem. Bring it in for seven months/**_

_**/Raise to two years/**_

_**/Call and raise to five/**_

* * *

"But I have one question: what is the price I would have to pay?" 

Ryuk shrugged and made a negligent gesture with his left hand.

**/Give me a half of your remaining life-span/**

"What?!? You can't be serious! That's ridiculous!"

**/Not so ridiculous as you think, Light. You might have a lot of years ahead of you – seventy for example – so even if you cut that amount in half, you would still have thirty-five years to live. And the other thirty-five would add to my life-span. Light, you would be able to accomplish your goal, to make your dream come true: change this world into a better place. Even one year is enough time to fulfil your dreams.../**

"And then I would have to die and not be able to witness the fruit of my efforts? No, Ryuk, I think I will pass. I believe I can solve my problems just by using my own intelligence and skills. Thank you for your offer though..."

**/So self-assured you are, huh? Well, well, show me your wisdom, Mister Brilliant Mind/**

"Gladly. The first thing I will do is switching my computer on"


End file.
